1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated longitudinally straight gauge member defining a longitudinal center line and to be used in vertical position. The upper end of the gauge member includes structure for releasable clamped engagement with the portions of a unibody frame portion defining a vertical bore therethrough and with the center line of the gauge member coextensive with a selected edge of the bore. The lower end of the gauge member includes structure defining a precise location also disposed on the center line of the gauge member.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of gauges and gauge bar supports heretofore have been provided for mounting from predetermined vehicle frame portions in specific locations thereon. However, these previously known forms and gauges and gauge supports are not specifically designed to establish a measurement location spaced below an associated vehicle frame and with the measurement location disposed precisely vertically beneath a selected edge portion of a vertical bore formed through the associated frame portion and defining a frame dimension location. Accordingly, a need exists for a gauge and/or gauge bar support operative to precisely define a frame dimension location at a point spaced vertically beneath a predetermined edge portion of a bore formed through an associated vehicle frame portion.